


Not Beta-Read

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Garfield Talks Fanworks [3]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comic, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2019, Not Beta Read, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Sometimes Garfield helps out when John writes fanfiction. John should really get a beta reader.A comic edit in honour of International Fanworks Day 2019, starring Garfield. [Fan-edit, complete.]





	Not Beta-Read

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #IFD2019, everyone! My by now traditional yearly Garfield edit for International Fanworks Day. *\o/* Hurried as usual. :P But I made it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Garfield is the intellectual property of Jim Davis. This is a non-profit work made just for fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [The original comic](https://garfield.com/comic/2019/02/14), for those who want to compare.
> 
> Consider leaving me a comment if you enjoyed this. <3  
> Say hi to me [on Tumblr](https://lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com/) if you want to.


End file.
